Trenchers typically include a boom mounted endless digging chain having a series of teeth. Typically, the digging chain encircles a motor driven sprocket wheel and an idler wheel which are mounted at opposite ends of a boom type structure or frame. Typically, the frame is tilted into a digging position until it reaches a relatively shallow angle. Generally, the frame that carries the digging chain pivots at its motor driven end to tilt into contact with the ground so that the digging chain can excavate a trench as the trencher moves relative to the ground. Generally, prior art trenchers have been stand alone, self powered units or loader attachment units that operate in a reverse direction at relatively shallow digging angles.
A trencher unit that digs at a shallow angle is not effective for digging the curved trench sections that are often needed during construction projects. What is needed is a trencher unit that can attach to an existing loader such as a common skid steer loader. Moreover, a trencher attachment for loaders is needed that is configured to operate in an upright fashion for digging the curved trenches needed in many construction applications.